Please Don't Hate Me
by mirajane1984
Summary: What if Kaito couldn't make it back in time, when he was on a date with Aoko? How would Aoko feel if she found out about him being KID? She would feel betrayed and she would be sad... (One-Shot)


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Magic Kaito!

* * *

Aoko's POV

_I would rather lose anything and still have you, than have everything, but you!_

This one sentence was always on my mind since I first met Kaito. I don't know when exactly I fell in love with him, but I started to notice it not so long ago. When he gave me the rose I could not imagine to ever love with him more than a friend. I thought we would be best friends forever, he probably still thinks so, but I truly love him. I never wanted to lose him, but now my greatest fear came true.

I stand at the entrance gates of Tropical Land and look at the police car as it drives away. Tears are streaming down my face, therefore I barely see anything. I don't understand it. I don't want to understand it. My best friend, the person I love, the one person I never wanted to lose no matter what I had to do, is taken away from me.

I raise my head and look at the sky. I can feel a raindrop falling on my head and another one. It's almost as if the sky is sharing my pain. It's almost as if the sky wants to comfort me and hide my tears with its own.

Slowly I begin to walk along the street with unseeing eyes. It's raining even more now. My dad offered to take me home in his car, but I insisted on walking. I didn't want to talk about Kaito.

I wanted to go on a date with him, so that I could prove that he isn't Kaito KID. In the end it just proved the opposite.

Is it my fault? Should I have said that Kaito was with me all the time? Yes, I probably should have said so, but even if I did… it would have been obvious that I was lying. However; it's my fault that he got caught, if I just had controlled my feelings.

_-Flashback -_

_I sit in the cinema and watch the credits as the lights go on. I smile and look to my left. _

"_I really liked this movie, what do you say, Kai… to …" _

_My smile begins to fade as I see that Kaito is not sitting beside me. Instead there's a dummy. One of those Kaito KID uses sometimes to fool the police. No, this can't be. Was dad right? No, it can't be! _

_I stand up and look around._

"_Kaito, where are you?" I whisper._

_I leave the cinema and begin to run towards the entrance._

"_Kaito?!"_

_I begin to doubt myself. Was I really wrong? He's not here; does that mean that he was on the heist? Is he really… is he really KID?_

_I slow down and look around. _

_On the left: No Kaito._

_On the right: No Kaito._

_Behind me: No Kaito._

_In front of me: No… Kaito! There he is!_

_I run towards him and instinctively hug him._

"_Kaito! I was worried! Where were you?"_

"_I… I was doing… some… thing…"_

_I look up to him and my eyes find his. He seems uncomfortable._

"_Kaito what's wrong?"_

_That's when I notice how close we are. Quickly I back away and blush._

"_So-sorry, I didn't mean to…"_

_I look at him._

"_No…" I whisper._

_As soon as I saw him I hugged him. I didn't look at him. I didn't look at his clothes._

"… _this can't be… please… Kaito… please tell me that I am dreaming! Please!" _

_I look at him, into his sincere eyes._

"_I am so sorry Aoko."_

_I bite my lips. He's wearing a white suit, a blue shirt and a red necktie. All that's missing are the monocle and the top hat._

_I slap him. He is not avoiding it._

"_Baka!" _

_I slap him again._

"_Liar!"_

_Once more I slap him. This time there I leave scratch marks on this cheek._

"_I hate you!" _

_He looks to the side._

_In the distance I can hear sirens. It seems that he couldn't get away from the police this time. _

_Only seconds later at least a dozen police cars arrive. My dad is the first to get out of the car._

_I look at him. He says something, but I can't hear his words. He's pushing Kaito aside, lays his hands on my shoulders and says something again. That's when I realize why I cannot understand him. I'm sobbing and tears begin to cloud my sight._

"_Aoko!"_

_Finally I can hear him. It's like he's miles away, but I can understand._

"_Aoko, can you hear me? Did he do something to you?"_

_Slowly I shake my head._

"_Okay."_

_He seems to be relieved as he pulls me into his arms._

"_I know it's hard for you, but I have to ask you one more question. Was I right? Was Kaito-kun with you all along or is he really KID?"_

_I hesitate. I could say he was here with me during the heist, but he hurt me so much, I don't want to lie for him. Not now. If dad asked me a few hours later, I would have lied. I know that I would have protected Kaito, but right now I cannot lie. Right now all I can think about is the pain he caused me. Even if I lied, dad already knows the answer. I wouldn't be crying if Kaito wasn't KID. He already knows the answer, but he wants me to say it. Why? Probably because he wants more proof._

_I back away a bit. Tears are still streaming down my face. I look into my father's eyes._

"_He… he is Kaito KID." I manage to say, but my voice is full of sorrow._

_After I said that dad asked me if he should drive me home, but I just said I wanted to be alone. He nodded lightly and told me to be careful. Then he left… and he takes Kaito with him. One last time I look at the person I love and he looks at me. As soon as he gets in the car I feel that all happiness leaves me and I know that I won't be able to trust someone like I trusted Kaito ever again._

_-Flashback End -_

There's one thing I do not understand. Why am I not angry anymore? I should hate him for lying to me and for fooling dad, but I do not hate him. I am not angry with him. I am just deeply wounded. My heart feels as if it is going to break into pieces any second and my eyes are burning from all the tears I cried.

I stop. I did not notice where I was going, but I now. I look up at the house. It's the one Kaito lives in.

I take the key, which Kaito gave me a few weeks ago, out of my pocket. Then I hesitate a moment, before I walk towards the door and open it.

Inside it is dark. Of course it is dark, Kaito lives alone after all. I look around for a moment, before I go into his room. On his desk I find a photo of the both of us. I stare at it as I wipe away my tears. I remember how we first met and wish for Kaito to appear before me in a cloud of smoke like magicians tend to do and once again give a rose to me.

Slowly I turn around to look out of the window. It is still raining. If it was for me it should never stop. It should rain until I awake from this nightmare.

My best friend, the person I love from the bottom of my heart, is the thief I hate so much. I sob quietly, but it fills the whole room.

Once again I turn around. Unconsciously I make my way towards his bed and sit down on it. I take a smell at his pillow. All kind of feelings begin to arise inside of me. Happiness, because I still can smell him. Anger, because he is a criminal. Despair, because he will be sent to prison. Sorrow, because he lied to me. Heartsickness, because I won't be able to reveal my feelings. Regret, because I won't find out if he feels the same.

I nestle down in his duvet and look out of the window. I close my eyes and listen to the rain. I want to wait for Kaito. I want to wait for him until he is out of prison, but I know that it won't be easy. I know that it will be hard for me to forgive him. I know that I want to hear a good explanation of why he became a criminal; otherwise I would never again speak to him.

I put one hand under his pillow. Slowly I open my eyes. I feel something. I lift his pillow and what I find there makes my heart pound a tiny bit louder. It's an envelope… with my name on it. I take it. It's not sealed, so I open it and take out a letter and photo of Kaito and me. It was taken when we were still kids, not long after Kaito's dad had died. I tried to make him feel better, so I took him to some funny places. At the end of the day he finally smiled again and we took this photo.

_Dear Aoko,_

_I know it's kind of strange to get a letter from me… from me of all people!_

_If you read this then I was probably caught by the police and you probably long for answers. You will get them, but I can't just write them here. I want to talk to you personally. I want to apologize, because you certainly suffered after finding out about… let's call it my job. I am really sorry Aoko! I know I should have told you, but you know how you would have reacted. You would have hated me for sure. Okay, now you hate me anyway, but maybe you will understand after I explained everything. Maybe we can still be friends. _

_Kaito KID is known as a gentleman… but it is not really like a gentleman to make someone suffer who did so much for one. Please, don't hate me too much._

_OMG! Just look at this letter! It's so unlike me… Please do not show it to anyone!_

_Kaito_

Yes, Kaito was right, this was so unlike him! I would have never expected to ever get a letter from him.

I look at the piece of paper with watery eyes and tears begin to fall down on it.

Too late I notice that there is even more written.

_PS: I … … …_

I can't read the last words, because they were washed-out by the tears that fell down on the letter. What was written there? What did Kaito want to tell me?

I press the letter against my chest. I thought I could never smile again, but now, even if it is only lightly, a smile can be seen on my lips as I say the three words I wanted to say to Kaito since a long time. Somewhere in my heart I know what was written on the letter, before my tears washed the words away. Maybe that's the reason why I say this now.

"I love you. Despite all, I still love you, baka!"

* * *

**A/N: **

**I hope you liked it (:**

**I had the idea to write this a few weeks (or was it months?) ago and finally I got myself to do so xD**

**Please tell me what you think about my story :D**


End file.
